The present invention relates to a column locator for printed material having a series of columns of information, and in particular, to a column locator suitable for use with a computer page place marker.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,812, entitled Computer Page Place Marker, a flexible elongated transparent computer page place marker is provided having a longitudinal marking surface for locating specific printed lines of information on a standard computer page. The marker includes a longitudinal slit positioning a plurality of column locators within the slit and slidably moveable therein for locating column information on a computer page. The locators of the prior patent are made of plastic and are overlapped in order to encircle a longitudinal portion of the marker formed by the slit and the peripheral edge thereof. The upper portion of the locator is preferably pointed to aid in locating specific columns.
The present invention relates to an improved column locator structure for use with the computer page place marker. The locator is a bifurcated member having an end shaped in the form of a pointer. The legs are structured to engage the computer page place marker so as to be slidably moveable thereon. The legs are integrally formed with the pointer in a "U" shape when viewed in elevation.
Among the objects of the present invention is to provide an improved column locator for use with a computer page place marker which is simple in design and easy to install on the marker and the provision of a column locator having legs for engaging a computer page place marker and an integral pointer for use in locating columns of information on a computer page. Other objects of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following drawings and written description as follows.